


Promise

by bluebrio



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fluff, Minor Injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 16:21:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11993472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluebrio/pseuds/bluebrio
Summary: A surprise meets you at the door of your apartment! Who could it be?!A small one-shot with some prompto/reader fluff! I hope you enjoy it!





	Promise

**Author's Note:**

> While I am not new to writing fanfiction, I've somehow never posted anything online until now! Please let me know what you think! (I apologize that my formatting can be a little odd at times, so please try to bear with me in the future!)

"Just.. Come back alive, okay?"  
It wasn't uncommon for you to go days, even weeks or months without seeing him. After all, as Crownsguard, your boyfriend was expected to devote most of his time to the prince. You didn't mind too much, you grew up with the prince, and knew that the two of them were best friends. But sometimes the silence of the empty house was too loud for you to bear. It reminded you how alone you were when he wasn't around. You were just starting to feel yourself slip into a familiar depressive state when you heard a crash at your front door.  
Heart racing, you stood up quickly. You were wondering if you should go investigate when another loud noise occurred, as if on cue. Slowly making your way down the hallway you peeked around the corner cautiously to see a figure leaning on their shoulder against the doorframe. You blinked when suddenly reality hit you- it was Prompto, and he was injured.  
"P-Prompto..?!"  
He looked up at you with half lidded eyes and made a weak smile before losing his balance and slipping. You ran forward, barely catching him before he fell to the ground. His left leg was cut badly and he was bleeding. Helping him sit up, you moved so he could lean against the wall.  
"You're hurt!" you pushed his hair out of his eyes, worried.  
"But I'm alive. I kept my promise" he gave a soft chuckle.  
"We need to get you somewhere with more space. Can you walk if I help you?" you looked around desperately, as if something were going to appear magically to help you.  
"Think so.."  
"Come on, lets move you to the couch and I'll find something for your leg."  
Wrapping his arm around your shoulders, you heaved him up and helped him hobble over to the couch. Setting him down gently, you looked around helplessly again, mind racing.  
"Wait here, I'll get some medicine."  
You took a step towards the bathroom but something was tugging on your shirt from behind, forcing you out of your frantic state for a moment to fixate your mind with curiosity.  
"..Prompto?"  
He was looking away and slightly blushing, embarrassed to admit he didn't want to be alone.  
"I'll be right back, I promise."  
Pouting, he let go of your shirt. You gave a reassuring smile before rushing to the bathroom for a clean towel and some bandages, then returned to the couch and set to work.  
\----------  
"Ah!"  
You winced as your boyfriend let out a sharp cry of pain  
"I'm sorry," You quickly pulled the cotton ball away from his leg "but we have to!"  
Prompto winced as you slowly but lightly started dabbing the cotton ball back against the wounded leg he had draped over your lap.  
"Is this really necessary?" He complained.  
"It's better if it doesn't get infected. That aside, how did you even manage to make it here??" You discarded your cotton ball, as you wrapped a bandage around his leg and helped him move it from your lap to the coffee table across from you.  
He looked away for a minute "Ignis wanted me to clean it and rest but I wanted to see you as soon as we got back to town."  
You looked up at him and could feel your cheeks warming slightly. "I could''ve waited. Its not like I'm going anywhere, especially after you asked me to stay"  
He slowly turned to look at you and locked his eyes with yours.  
"Its not fair to even have to leave you behind in the first place. I didn't want to make you wait longer than you should have." His eyes searched yours for a moment as he softly mumbled, "Besides.. I missed you."  
Your heart skipped a beat as your face flushed red. You looked down at your hands quickly, embarrassed.  
"Y...you too." you muttered out quickly and barely above a whisper.  
"Huh?"  
Your heart started racing again and Prompto slightly tilted his head as if to hear you better.  
"I-I missed you too!" You blurted out. Prompto quickly grasped your hand and you looked up as he leaned closer towards you.  
"You did?!" He asked incredulously.  
"W-What?! O-of course I did, you dummy!"  
His eyes sparkled and set your heart off to the point you couldn't take it anymore, and you quickly turned your head, scared to keep eye contact with him, earning you a soft chuckle from him.  
"Hey" he whispered, "look at me." He gave your hand a gentle squeeze as if to give you courage. You slowly turned back to find him now inches away from your face.  
"I love you" he murmured.  
Leaning in more, his lips slowly and softly ghosted against yours- hesitating as if to wait and see if it was okay to fully press them to yours.  
"I love you too" you responded, meeting him the rest of the way, causing you both to melt into sweet bliss.  
The kiss deepened as you grasped the front of his shirt and he lifted his hand to cup the side of your face. After a moment you pulled away, leaving him with a look of confusion.  
"Welcome home, Prompto" you smiled.  
"Feels good to be back!" he replied, grinning as his lips once again met with yours.


End file.
